big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season of Big Little Lies was announced on November 25, 2014. It consists of seven episodes. It debuted with "Somebody's Dead" on February 19, 2017 on HBO, and concluded with "You Get What You Need" on April 2, 2017.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-01 Big Little Lies: Season 1 | HBO] Premise Based on Liane Moriarty’s bestselling book, and featuring Reese Witherspoon, Nicole Kidman, and Shailene Woodley, this darkly comedic series tells the tale of three mothers whose seemingly perfect lives unravel to the point of murder.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies Big Little Lies | HBO] Adaptation The first season, initially conceived as a solitary one, covers the majority of Liane Moriarty's Big Little Lies, with some minor alterations to the plot, additional characters, and an ending that could be considered more open-ended. Integral plot details left untouched, such as Bonnie's childhood, have instead been incorporated into the second season with slight deviance from the source material. Monterey, California As opposed to the Northern Beaches of Sydney, Australia featured in the novel, the Californian city of Monterey provides the scenery for the first season. Joseph Bachman Joseph Bachman, the director of Monterey's portrayal of Avenue Q, does not exist in the novel and is central to the drama of Madeline's life through their infidelity in the first season. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie (7 episodes) * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright (7 episodes) * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman (7 episodes) * Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright (7 episodes) * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie (7 episodes) * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson (7 episodes) * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson (7 episodes) * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein (7 episodes) * and Laura Dern as Renata Klein (7 episodes) Also Starring * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman (7 episodes) * Sarah Baker as Thea Cunningham (6 episodes) * Sarah Burns as Gabrielle (7 episodes) * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal (6 episodes) * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (7 episodes) * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie (7 episodes) * Gia Carides as Melissa (6 episodes) * Hong Chau as Jackie (6 episodes) * Kelen Coleman as Harper (7 episodes) * Joseph Cross as Tom (6 episodes) * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan (5 episodes) * Annie Fitzgerald as Tracy Rensing ("Burning Love") * Ivy George as Amabella Klein (6 episodes) * Molly Hagan as Dr. Moriarty (2 episodes) * Virginia Kull as Emily Barnes (6 episodes) * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson (7 episodes) * Patrick St. Esprit as Mayor Bartley ("Push Comes to Shove") * Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman (4 episodes) * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman (5 episodes) Guest Starring * Larry Bates as Stu (7 episodes) * Kathreen Khavari as Samantha (7 episodes) * David Monahan as Bernard (7 episodes) * Joel Spence as Matt (4 episodes) * Larry Sullivan as Oren (7 episodes) Co-Starring * Mark Adair-Rios as Coach Bob (2 episodes) * Ron A. Brooks as Detective Collins ("You Get What You Need") * Nelly Buchet as Juliette (5 episodes) * Lacy Camp as Secretary ("Once Bitten") * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson (7 episodes) * Parker Croft as Brent (5 episodes) * Cameron Crovetti and Nicholas Crovetti as Max and Josh Wright (7 episodes) * Lauren Glazier as Dr. Megan Shapiro ("Once Bitten") * Kate Rene Gleason as Stacey ("Serious Mothering") * Stephen Graybill as Saxon Baker (3 episodes) * Stacie Greenwell as Lydia (3 episodes) * Keisuke Hoashi as Dr. Leo Chang (3 episodes) * Anil Kumar as Dr. Scott Winslow ("Once Bitten") * Jennifer Lafleur as Fiona Brewster ("Living the Dream") * Kimmy Shields as Kelly (5 episodes) * Tim True as Detective Walt Gibson (4 episodes) * Carrie Wampler as Lori (2 episodes) Crew * David Rubin (Casting by) * Alix Friedberg (Costume Designer) * Susan Jacobs (Music Supervisor) * David Berman (Edited by) * Maxime Lahaie (Edited by) * Sylvain Lebel (Edited by) * Jim Vega (Edited by) * John Paino (Production Designer) * Yves Bélanger (Director of Photography) * Marc Côté (Co-Producer) * Liane Moriarty (Producer; Based on the Novel by) * Barbara A. Hall (Produced by) * Nathan Ross (Executive Producer) * Gregg Fienberg (Executive Producer) * Nicole Kidman (Executive Producer) * Per Saari (Executive Producer) * Reese Witherspoon (Executive Producer) * Bruna Papandrea (Executive Producer) * Jean-Marc Vallée (Executive Producer; Directed by) * David E. Kelley (Executive Producer; Created by; Written for television by) Episodes Gallery Videos Trailer Season 1 Official Trailer Promos Season 1 Episode 3 Promo Season 1 Episode 4 Promo Season 1 Episode 5 Promo Season 1 Episode 5 Promo (2) Season 1 Episode 6 Promo Season 1 Episode 6 Promo (2) Season 1 Episode 7 Promo Season 1 Finale Promo Clips Season 1 Opening Credits First Day of School (Season 1 Clip) Celeste & Perry (Season 1 Clip) As Objectively As I Possibly Can (Season 1 Clip) Couple of Things (Season 1 Clip) I Love My Grudges (Season 1 Clip) (Season 1 Episode 3 Clip) It Was a Fantastic Party (Season 1 Clip) What About My Father (Season 1 Clip) Do Not Let Them Get to You (Season 1 Clip) I Want More (Season 1 Clip) Never Let a Bully Win (Season 1 Clip) Do We Have to be Teenagers (Season 1 Clip) Constructive Chat (Season 1 Clip) The Ability to Pretend (Season 1 Clip) I Salute Your Cause (Season 1 Clip) I Don't Know What to Do (Season 1 Clip) It's Human Nature (Season 1 Clip) Behind the Scenes Invitation to Set with Nicole Kidman & Reese Witherspoon Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 1 Cast Playlist Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 3 Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 4 Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 5 Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 6 Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 7 Recaps "Somebody's Dead" (Season 1 Episode 1 Recap) "Serious Mothering" (Season 1 Episode 2 Recap) "Living the Dream" (Season 1 Episode 3 Recap) "Push Comes to Shove" (Season 1 Episode 4 Recap) "Once Bitten" (Season 1 Episode 5 Recap) "Burning Love" (Season 1 Episode 6 Recap) 2018 Golden Globe Awards 2018 Golden Globe® Awards HBO Redcarpet Buzz w Nicole Kidman, Alexander Skarsgård & More! Images Posters Season 1 Teaser.jpg Season 1.jpg Season 1 (2).png Season 1 Madeline.png Season 1 Celeste.png Season 1 Jane.png Season 1 Bonnie.png Season 1 Renata.png Screenshots S1 E1 Celeste, Max & Josh.jpg S1 E1 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E1 Nathan, Skye & Bonnie.jpg S1 E1 Chloe, Ed & Madeline.jpg S1 E1 Jane, Madeline & Celeste.jpg S1 E2 Jane, Ziggy & Tom.jpg S1 E2 Ed.jpg S1 E2 Nathan.jpg S1 E2 Bonnie & Madeline.jpg S1 E2 Madeline.jpg S1 E2 Madeline & Chloe.jpg S1 E3 Joseph.jpg S1 E3 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E3 Nathan, Bonnie, Amabella, Gordon & Renata.jpg S1 E3 Jane.jpg S1 E3 Amabella & Bonnie.jpg S1 E3 Celeste & Perry.jpg S1 E3 Ed & Madeline.jpg S1 E4 Jane & Ziggy.jpg S1 E4 Renata.jpg S1 E4 Celeste & Madeline.jpg S1 E4 Celeste & Madeline (2).jpg S1 E4 Celeste & Perry.jpg S1 E4 Ziggy.jpg S1 E5 Ziggy, Madeline & Chloe.jpg S1 E5 Amabella & Renata.jpg S1 E5 Perry & Celeste.jpg S1 E5 Celeste, Jane & Madeline.jpg S1 E5 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E5 Jane.jpg S1 E6 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E6 Josh, Celeste & Max.jpg S1 E6 Jane & Madeline.jpg S1 E6 Madeline & Ed.jpg S1 E6 Jane & Renata.jpg S1 E6 Nathan, Bonnie, Abigail, Ed, Madeline & Jane.jpg S1 E7 Madeline.jpg S1 E7 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E7 Celeste & Max.jpg S1 E7 Renata & Gordon.jpg S1 E7 Bonnie.jpg S1 E7 Jane, Madeline, Celeste & Renata.jpg References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1